Listen To Your Heart
by AKSQUARED
Summary: I know that I shouldn't trust him for multiple reasons. But for some reason, all those reasons I just listed in my head, didn't matter. At all. It didn't even register with my heart and brain. I still wanted him. All of him. I don't love Kol. I'm not in love with Kol. I'm just… clouded with lust and infatuation. Mostly KOLENA and FONNIE. Mixes of KLAROLINE & KALIJAH & STEBEKAH also
1. Chapter 1

**NIKLAUS' POV**

I heard movement inside of my sister's room so I stood by the door, my ear practically pressed to it. I smelt the scent of sex in the air, so the guy must have slept here and was trying to sneak out on my sister. Not if I could help it. The only way he's getting out of here is through me. The guy opened the door and to my semi-shock, I saw Stefen on the other side of the door way, a look of shock on his face.

"Leaving so soon," I said to Stefen in my thick British accent, a taunting smile on my face. He squinted his eyes at me. I heard my other brothers show up behind me, and as usual, Kol had to say a smart remark.

"What do we have here? Salvadork, long time no see mate," Kol said, amusement and warning in his authentic accent. Stefen smirked and nodded a curt nod in his direction. I heard a soft movement behind Stefen and saw Rebekah walk out of the closet, pulling her robe closed. The look on her face showed that she was very much not happy. It's either because of the fact that he tried to sneak out on her or the fact of us four invading her personal space.

"This is my room Nik," She said in her whine-ish like voice. I didn't respond to her, just kept glaring Stefen down.

"Sorry to break up this little tryst, but mother's looking for you. She called a house meeting and wants us all there, so she sent me up to get you,"

She raised an eyebrow, "So you bring the rest of the meddling kids and their dog?" She asked, gesturing to Kol when she said the word dog. Kol growled at her. "Oh be quiet Bekah or you'll find yourself through the wall or better yet, a box" Kol said to her. She glared at him and he looked back at her, clearly threating her to defy him and start a fight in her bedroom. She huffed and walked away.

"I want you all gone by the time I'm done with my shower, you're ugliness is unwelcomed here," she threw over her shoulder before disappearing behind the white wooden door. The shower soon came on and filled the silence.

Kol scoffed before his British accent filled the once silence room.

"Please. She's the one who's walking around selling herself short like a strumpet. And she has the nerve to insult us."

"Kol," Elijah said in his older brother voice, "stop it. We don't need another fight in such a short time. Mother will have you and Rebekah's heads before dinner if you two don't cut it out," He said before turning and walking down the hallway.

"Stay the hell away from my sister," Finn said to Stefen in the same British accent we all had, an angry glint in his black eyes, "and you," He turned to Kol grabbing him by the collar, giving our baby brother a firm shake by the force he used to grab him, "keep your damn mouth shut for once, before you too find yourself in a box," he spoke, letting his words hang in the air. He gave Kol the same look Kol gave Rebekah, threating him to start a fight that Kol will surely lose. Kol didn't say anything and Finn let him go before he to, walked away from the room. Kol rolled his eyes before following our brothers out the room, leaving me with Stefen.

"We may be friends but if you hurt my sister is anyway, I will rip your heart straight out of your chest," I threatened him before leaving him in the room by his self.

**KOL'S POV**

My brothers and I walked down to the parlor, Finn and Elijah in front of me and Nik closely behind me.

We walked into the room to see our mother and father sitting on the couch, awaiting our return.

"We apologize for the hold up. Rebekah was busy with a few things. She will be joining us shortly," Elijah spoke. I'm not sure the fact of our father being here is a good thing or bad thing. But hey, who cares. As long as no one steps in my way, everything is fine and dandy. I sat on the couch and poured myself a glass of scotch. My mother eyed me as I sipped my drink.

"Is something wrong mother?" She shook her head no, her lips in a thin line. She wanted to say something but was holding her tongue. My father favored me very much. I'm not like Elijah and Nik, defiant to my father's wishes for us to be very serious and unfriendly with the lot of people these days. Nor am I like Finn, isolated, ruthless, inhumane and uncaring beyond repair. Though for some reason, mother favors Finn and Nik. I don't really care for that though so I kept sipping my scotch.

**FINN'S POV**

Kol's blatant disrespect for mother's wishes upsetted me. I squinted my eyes at him threatingly. He just looked back at me, a smirk on his face.

"Aww… is something upsetting my dear older brother," He said, obviously testing me to say something. I slammed him against the wall, his glass falling out of his hand, shattering to the floor, the liquor spilling on the wood.

"Don't. Test. Me. Kol. I'm not Elijah nor Niklaus," I spoke to him.

"Finn, my child, please let your brother go," Mother spoke, her voice soft and calm yet firm with order. I did as my mother asked and dropped him. He fixed his jacket and shirt back into place. He opened his mouth to say, I assume, a smart remark, but father beat him to it.

"Kol, stop edging your brother," His firm voice rang with fierceness and discipline, "Finn, stop taking things so hard. Kol is not as mature as you. You must keep this in your mind and not lash out at him or to any of your other sibling,"

I gave my father a look over my shoulder before tuning and walking out the room, not wanting to be bothered with these people. I walked straight out the front door, letting the cherry wood slam behind me as I walked to my car. I got in the front seat and drove off at the speed of light. I pulled up in front of The Grill and when I walked through the door, I wished that I hadn't.

I saw Sage making out with some guy at the bar. I walked up to her and her male friend, anger boiling to the surface. I cleared my throat, interrupting them. Sage broke the kiss, pure rage on her face. She still had her eyes closed.

"Who the-," She stopped short when she opened her eyes and looked me in the eye. Since I'm against woman abuse, I grab the man by his neck, crushing it.

"What the hell Finn?! Let him go!"

I looked at her, ice in my voice, "So much for love." I dropped the guy and he began wheezing, his enhanced healing kicking in. I walked out, Sage following close behind me. She followed me to the parking lot. I stopped when we were in the middle of it, turning to her.

"What the HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" I asked, yelling as I got to the end of my sentence. She winced at my voice level.

"Finn, I-" She started.

"Save it," I said, cutting her off, "this," I gestured between us, "is done. Finished! I thought that even though we were apart for 900 years, it would still work between us, that you still loved me like I love you. But I was wrong. Goodbye Sage, have a nice life with that worthless piece of shit you were snogging with," I said. I got in my car and drove off. I stopped at a stop light, hatred filling my thoughts. I stepped on the gas pedal and heard a loud honk. I pulled out of my trance to see that I almost hit another person. I then looked at the light to still see it red and then looked at the driver getting out of her car. She stormed over to me and I quickly got out of my car. I wish I could say I was a gentleman, but I wasn't. All I could think about was how plump her succulent breast are. I refrained myself from touching her and balling my fists up and shoving my hands in my pockets sure did help a lot though. She had long black hair that such a natural look to it. And the brown skin completion went perfect with her hair. She had a nice shape to her, perfect hips and legs, nice ass and it's just… sexy. She… she is sexy.

She kept on rambling and I held my hand out to her, she took it in her own and I introduced myself, "Finn. Mikaelson. I apologize for my mistake. I wasn't entirely focused. I could have killed you. So in addition to apologizing, let me make it up to you." I told her, even though I really don't care about her life.

"Bonnie Bennett. Thank you for apologizing but I'm not sure-"

I didn't really care for what she had to say, so I just grabbed her by her arm and forced her into the passenger seat of my car. I then got in the driver seat and drove off towards the high way. My phone started ringing and I looked at it. My mother is calling but I ignored it and shut my phone off.

**NIKLAUS' POV**

I smirked as I watched my older and younger brothers got at it like puppies trying to dominate each other, even though they both knew and the rest of the family knew that there really and truly was no compition. If he wanted to, Finn could crush Kol in any second. He doesn't actually care for the lot of us like how Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and I care for each other. I think that's what 900 years locked up in a box does to you. I scoffed at my own thoughts, not really paying attention to the fight brewing in front of me.

Finn dropped Kol, looked at our father and walked out. I heard the front door slam and mother let out and aggravated sigh. She sat back down on the couch and rubbed her forehead, choosing not to say anything. But just because she chose not to say something, that didn't mean Elijah wasn't going to step in and put Kol back in his place.

"Kol, must you try to aggravate the family at such an early time in the day?"

"You know, that's the problem with this family. The people in it have no type of humor, can't take a simple joke. Mother never expressed dislike for my actions so I see no reason why he slammed me up against the wall," Kol explained, fixing his clothing before getting a new glass of scotch and sitting back down. Elijah shook his head in misunderstanding of Kol's actions thus far today.

"Come now Elijah. We all know that trying to talk to Kol about behavior issues towards others is like talking to a brick wall. So I say, leave the boy be," I interjected, "and besides, it's funny to watch the lot of you bicker like a bunch of fools,"

"You know Elijah, he's right. I may cause fights but hey, we get a good kick out of it, don't you say." Kol replied to my statement, "but, Rebekah's coming so let's stop all this jibber jabber and get down to business shall we."

Elijah just stood there and waited for our baby sister to join us, no longer caring about the conversation. Rebekah walked in and changed the whole mood of the room. She took a look at our father being here and boom, let the water works begin.

"Dad," She said, shock and disbelief in her voice.

"Hello Rebekah,"

"What are you doing here?"

"The doppelgänger, Katherine I believe is her name, freed me from my tomb. I came here to kill you all off, but I ran into your mother. She talked me into letting the past go and living as a happy family as we once did back in the Viking days." Rebekah nodded. He's explained this to my brothers and I earlier, though I highly believe it to be unreliable. My father is all about pride, so I see no way for him to just let it all go. But seeing that my siblings are happy with us being a family again, I pushed my doubts to the back of my mind.

We sat on the couches of the parlor, chit-chatting it up of the past few weeks of being here in mystic falls, waiting for Finn to return. When he didn't and wasn't picking the phone up, we gave up. He's a lost cause anyways, always has been ever since he's woke up. I saw that it was almost 10 am and I have to meet Caroline somewhere at 10:30 so I got up.

"We, as much as I'd love to stay a chit-chat with you lovely people, I have a friend to meet so good day and I will see you all at dinner," I said and left.

**KOL'S POV**

Klaus left the room, Rebekah following out behind him, having plans herself. I soon stood up also.

"I have plans also so good day," I said, heading to the door. As I was walking to the front door, I heard my mother let out a sight.

"All our kids are leaving us, Mikael. Elijah you're not obligated to stay with us, please feel free to attend to your daily plan," She said, sadness in her voice. I didn't care for the rest of the conversation so I tuned it out. Also, I had reached my car and got in it driving off. I didn't really have plans, I just didn't want to stay cooped up at the house like some baby or small child. I let a huff and headed down the high way, out of Virginia. These country people bore me easily and in order for me to not start ripping their heads off; I have to leave the state for a while. While I was driving, I saw a figure walking on the highway. I pulled over as soon as I realized it was the little Gilbert's older sister. Elena I believe her name is.

"Elena?"

She looked up but as soon as she did, she looked away from me. She kicked the gravel under her feet as she walked away from me. I squinted at her.

"Elena, what are you doing put here?" I asked her.

"Oh like you care,"

"I do. I case you didn't know, if Klaus finds out I let the doppelgänger leave without doing something about it, he'll rip my head clean off my shoulders. And I happen to like my head right where it is,"

"Kol, there's nothing here anymore. There's nothing for ME here anymore. Everything I loved, love, is gone. First my parents, then Jenna and Uncle John and Damon and Jeremy, they're all gone," She said, sinking to the gravel, crying, explain to me her feelings, "and I just… don't want to be here anymore. God I wish everything went back to the time when everything was normal. But I can't. And now, all my family is gone,"

I nodded and picked her up. I walked back to my car and sat her in the front seat.

"Well, even though you're crying like a baby, it wouldn't be fair for me to leave you here like this. And I wish I could tell you that I understand what you're feeling right now but I can't. So how about you hang with me for the day and tomorrow, I'll buy you a new house. Fresh paint and furniture and everything. Okay?" She nodded her consent and I stood up.

"Buckle up, okay," I said to her before closing the door behind her and walking around to the driver's side. I slid into my seat and started the engine.

"Where to milady?" She cracked a small smile, pondering the destination.

"Anywhere but here," She said, a small amount of humor in her voice. I nodded deciding on taking her to the carnival just outside of Richmond. The car was silent as I drove and the only sound there was in the car was small touch of music playing. It was low but the normal hear could hear it because I could hear it loud and clear. I pulled into a parking spot outside in the parking lot. I shut off the engine and we sat there for a while.

"You don't have to do this for me Kol,"

"I know. But I want to. I don't want to be in Mystic Falls right now and you shouldn't be in Mystic Falls right now. So that warrants for a night out together. Now come. It's 11:00 am and the park closes at midnight. Now I don't know about you but, I want to have fun. So no pouting and thinking about what you have to go back home to tonight," I said before unlocking the doors. I got out and walked around to her side. She looked at my through the windows, not moving. I pulled the door open and held it for her to come out. She let out a sigh and stepped out. I shut and locked the doors before we started walking to the entrance. As we were walking, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her small frame against my much larger one. She relaxed and wrapped her arm around my waist and we walked to the entrance like that.

"You know, you have to win me a gigantic bear," She said, a slight tease in her voice after we entered the park.

I nodded, "That's do-able," She smiled and walked to the rollercoaster part or the park, me following close behind.

About 8 hours later, we found ourselves at the top of the Ferris wheel. The sun was just over the horizon and we sat opposite each other in the square-ish car.

"So… where should I take you after this?" She shrugged.

"My house, I guess," I nodded for like, the millionth time today.

"So, when did you decide that the best way to get away from Mystic Falls was by foot?"

She laughed at my humor and shrugged for like, the millionth time today. She shivered from the cold air up here. I moved next to her and opened my arms to her. She snuggled into my embrace and relaxed much more. Good, I like when she's relaxed. We just sat there silent for the rest of the ride. After the Ferris wheel, we headed back to the car and went home. I pulled up in front of her house and we got out. I grabbed her giant bear while she grabbed the smaller animals from the backseat. We walked to the house and she unlocked the door. I stood at the threshold, seeing as I'm not invited in. She sat her bears on the couch and then walked back to the door. She took hold of the bear and sat it by the door.

"Thanks… a lot Kol. I really appreciate what you did for me today," I nodded back at her and we stood there, silent. She moved and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her torso, hugging each other on her porch. We pulled apart and looked each other in the eye. She leaned up and I leaned down, meeting her half way as our lips touched.

We broke the kiss briefly and she said very softly, "Kol, you can come in," And I did.

* * *

**AN (Must Read):**

Okay, before I go any further with this story, there are a few comment saying that it's a little confusing so I'm gonna add these notes to help you guys understand the plot line more.

[1] They didn't kill Mikael or Finn. Both are alive. It's just that they bother come into the story line later then they did in the actual show.

[2] Elena was never turned into a vampire. She is and most likely will stay human through out the entire story.

[3] Stelena is not going to happen much in this story. Their relationship is more like Big Bro/ Lil Sis. The reason it's like this is because it goes with the plot line much, MUCH better than if they were still in love with one another. I'm not saying the feelings aren't there but it's not as strong as it was when they first met.

[4] This story does take place in S.4. Everyone who is suppost to be dead is except for Mikael, Finn, Kol and Ester... Seeing as those 4 characters play a major roll in this story. Also, the Silas threat never happened, they never knew about the cure and basically.. Episodes 11 and on... didn't happen. Shane is not some lying sleeze bag who basically tricked people into helping him, Bonnie didn't convert to Expression and yea. Tyler and Caroline broke up but you will see the actually events in the story. Most likely from Niklaus' POV becuase I'm only writing is the Original Sibling's POV and Bonnie and Elena because those two girls are the the main female characters.

[5]Jeremey and Damon are dead in this story. xD

Sooo.. That's basically it. In case those of you don't read this... I'm gonna post it in an authors note in the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN (Must Read):**

Okay, before I go any further with this story, there are a few comment saying that it's a little confusing so I'm gonna add these notes to help you guys understand the plot like more.

[1] They didn't kill Mikael or Finn. Both are alive. It's just that they both come into the story line later then they did in the actual show.

[2] Elena was never turned into a vampire. She is and most likely will stay human through out the entire story.

[3] Stelena is not going to happen much in this story. Their relationship is more like Big Bro/ Lil Sis. The reason it's like this is because it goes with the plot line much, MUCH better than if they were still in love with one another. I'm not saying the feelings aren't there but it's not as strong as it was when they first met.

[4] This story does take place in S.4. Everyone who is suppost to be dead is except for Mikael, Finn, Kol and Ester... Seeing as those 4 characters play a major roll in this story. Also, the Silas threat never happened, they never knew about the cure and basically.. Episodes 11 and on... didn't happen. Shane is not some lying sleeze bag who basically tricked people into helping him, Bonnie didn't convert to Expression and yea. Tyler and Caroline broke up but you will see the actually events in the story. Most likely from Niklaus' POV becuase I'm only writing is the Original Sibling's POV and Bonnie and Elena because those two girls are the the main female characters.

[5]Jeremey and Damon are dead in this story. xD

Sooo.. That's basically it... Now... ONWARD MY FELLOW COMRADES!~

This chapter is only FONNIE... The next one will be both KOLENA and FONNIE.

**Previously:**

**_FINN'S POV:_**

_I got in my car and drove off. I stopped at a stop light, hatred filling my thoughts. I stepped on the gas pedal and heard a loud honk. I pulled out of my trance to see that I almost hit another person. I then looked at the light to still see it red and then looked at the driver getting out of her car. She stormed over to me and I quickly got out of my car. I wish I could say I was a gentleman, but I wasn't. All I could think about was how plump her succulent breast are. I refrained myself from touching her and balling my fists up and shoving my hands in my pockets sure did help a lot though. She had long black hair that such a natural look to it. And the brown skin completion went perfect with her hair. She had a nice shape to her, perfect hips and legs, nice ass and it's just… sexy. She… she is sexy._

_She kept on rambling and I held my hand out to her, she took it in her own and I introduced myself, "Finn. Mikaelson. I apologize for my mistake. I wasn't entirely focused. I could have killed you. So in addition to apologizing, let me make it up to you." I told her, even though I really don't care about her life._

_"Bonnie Bennett. Thank you for apologizing but I'm not sure-"_

_I didn't really care for what she had to say, so I just grabbed her by her arm and forced her into the passenger seat of my car. I then got in the driver seat and drove off towards the high way. My phone started ringing and I looked at it. My mother is calling but I ignored it and shut my phone off._

* * *

**BONNIE'S POV**

Finn pulled me into his car and drove off. I looked around and then placed my eyes on him, giving him a look of shock. He looked at me briefly before turning his eyes back onto the road. Who does he think he is? Just whisking me off like that.

"Relax, I can smell the edginess rolling right off of you. I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, you could do more damage to me than I can to you, Ms. Bennett," He said to me. I eyed him up and down before letting out a huff and sitting back in the passenger seat, strapping myself in.

Finn kept on driving some place rural. I saw nothing but trees and grassy plains. I looked out the front window as Finn pulled up infront of this Victorian styled mansion. It was white with blue trimming on the windows and steps. He got out the car and I followed shortly after him, pulling my phone out my pocket as I walked behind him up to the front door. I kept walking as I was texting and didn't notice him stop until I came smack jab into his large, muscular back. I looked up at him and my brown eyes met his dark chocolate one and for a split second, I felt something in them. I know he felt it as well, I saw it in his facial expression but his face became stoic and un-readable as he turned back around and entered the house. I walked in after him. The inside of the home was beautiful. Elegant statues and fine furnishing scattered the main hall and connecting living room. There was a set of stairs that lined the oval shaped room, one stair case lined the left and the other one lined the right. The large diamond chandelier left the front room in an eerie glow, giving me a comforting feeling.

"This was one of the multiple homes in the USA my family has acquired over the years they've been walking this earth. This is the family home in Virginia. We are right outside the edge of Richmond, the capitol. We have on in Texas, California, Florida, Chicago, New Orleans and New York City. This home and the land surrounding it used to be the home of a plantation owner. Until, as you know, slavery got abolished some time in the late 1800's. My older brother, Elijah, bought the home, fixed it up and wrote the deed in my name, just as he did for my youngest brother, Kol and our sister, Rebekah. He gave me the keys and everything with it to me the morning after I got de-neutralized that night at Niklaus' home. Ever since then, I've lived here. My parents have no problem with it seeing as we're about an hour drive from Mystic Falls." He said to me as I made my way around the front hall, my high heeled boots clicking with every step that I took. I traced my finger tip over one statue before turning my line of sight to his handsome face.

"Why are we here?"

He shrugged, "I just needed to get away from Mystic Falls for a minute. And just happen to be the closets human to me so I dragged you along, also seeing as I almost killed you today," He spoke, leaving his sentence unfinished as he headed down a hallway. I nodded and followed him to the kitchen. It was nicely decorated, as the rest of the house. It had cherry wood cabinets lining the walls and upper walls and marble counter tops. In the middle on the kitchen was an island made of cherry wood cabinets and a marble table top. It had nice, white polished stools for you to pull up and take a seat. On the wall opposite the entrance was large white veranda doors. The doors had white sheer curtains that were blowing in the breeze due to the doors being open. The doors lead to the deck and backyard. In the yard I saw a pond, a garden and horse stables. I walked out the double doors and stood on the marble step that led to the plush green grass.

There were two gardeners there. One had brown hair and the other had blonde. The brunette looked up briefly and locked eyes with me. He gave me a questioning look before smiling and waving at me. I smiled and waved back at him an he went back to his work.

"Good morning Mr. Mikaelson," I heard in a chorus like way. I turned around and saw maids, lined up, dressed and poised and ready to go. One maid stepped forward and bowed.

"Sir, is there anything you'd like while you stay here for the day?"She asked, keeping her head low. Finn shook his head and looked at me. I shook my head no as well and he turned back to his maids.

"No, we're fine. Also, this is Ms. Bennett. She is a guest and is welcomed here anytime," He told them. They nodded and shuffled off.

"Well, we'll be here for a while, so please have a seat," Finn said to me, the hardness in his voice told me that it was more than just a request. I nodded and made my way back over to the kitchen island. I pulled the white painted stool out and took a seat. He took off his suit jacket and placed it on the counter next to him before he too, took a seat across from me.

"So Bonnie, tell me about yourself."

I narrowed my eyes at him, wary of what he was up to. I let out a breath before speaking with a slight shrug to my body, "What exactly do you want to know?" He averted his eyes to the doors behind me before landing them back on me. He opened his mouth to speak before turning to the kitchen archway. A maid was standing in the archway, her gaze casted downwards. She spoke in such a soft voice that I had to strain to hear what she heard. She was small, a child but looked quite adorable. Another maid walked up behind her and placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Now my sweet Laura, Sir Mikaelson can't hear you when you speak that softly. Now apologize and speak louder this time, okay?"

The little girl nodded, "Yes mama." She turned back to Finn, gave a curt nod and spoke quite loud yet elegant and poised.

"I apologize for my rudeness Sir Mikaelson," She stopped and waited for him to allow her to continue.

"It's quite alright little one. Please, continue," Laura nodded at his words.

"Mama asked me to tell you that your brother, Mr. Niklaus is in the study and has requested your presents, Sir."

"Please let Niklaus know that I am busy with my guest and I shall see him in 5 minutes," Finn told the little girl. She nodded and scurried off to, I assume, the study.

"Will you please, Ms. Bennett, give a minute if two so that I may handle things with my brother. This is Mandi. She will get you anything you need while I am away," Finn told me as a maid with long black hair pulled into a ponytail came walking in. She bowed at him and he walked off afterwards. She turned to me and kept her eyes downcasted and I smiled at her.

"No need to look at the floor. Please, have a seat and talk to me," I said to her and she looked shocked before nodding and sitting in the seat across from me.

"So, how long have you been here Mandi?"

"A few months. Master Mikaelson found me trying to earn money for me and my little brother on the streets. He took me in and for that, I shall be his servant for as long as he wishes," She said softly.

"How old are you?"

"I am 16 Ms. Bennett."

"Bonnie. You can call me Bonnie."

"Okay... Bon-nie."

I smiled at her and we continued to speak for about 20 minutes before I noticed Finn lounging on the door frame. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. Mandi noticed him as well and got back up. She dusted her skirt off and bowed at me.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Benn- Err... Bonnie." She said and I beamed at her.

"You too Mandi." I told her and she scurried off. Finn leaned on the edge on the island and looked at me.

"Speaking of getting away from Mystic Falls, how do you feel about attending a business trip with me?"

"When?"

"In 3 days time, we'll be on a plane."

"A plane?! To where?"

"United Kingdom. No need to worry. Your flight and all expenses will be paid for in full."

"Who else is going with us?"

"Elijah should be meeting us at the airport before we board, why?"

I shook my head, "No reason, just wondering is all."

He nodded, "Well let me or my mother know by tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Um... I guess I'll go with you. But I have to speak to my dad first and see where he stands with this."

Finn nodded curtly, "Shall we continue our tour?"

"Yes," I said and walked out of the kitchen after him. We headed back down the same hall and came to the front hall again. He took me up the steps and walked down a short corridor that led to large, brown wooden doors. The doors went from ceiling to floor and had a nice intricate design on it. Fin opened one of the large doors and it revealed a huge room filled with books. Books just everywhere. Books on the tables and desks, books stacked up in piles on the floor and books lining the tall shelves. There were also ladders attached to most of the shelves because they were so tall. Others were on another level of the home library. There were stairs on each side of the doorway that led up the the second level of the room. I drifted away from Finn to the end of the room. Just like in the kitchen, the Library had large, white Veranda doors that led to the yard and land surrounding it, only this time, these doors led to the pool and lounge area.

"Fancy seeing you here, love," I heard in that annoyingly thick, British accent. I turned around and saw Klaus standing in the doorway. I looked around for Finn only to see he was gone. I walked over to Klaus and stood in a defensive position, ready to fling his ass if he got violent with me.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?"

He smirked, "This is my brother's home after all. And besides, I'm here for an important reason."

"Oh please, you kept your brother neutralized for almost 900 years,"

"True, but with good reason. He was out of control. So before you start prancing around his home thinking he won't harm you, he will if he gets the chance or reason to. I suggest to high-tail it out of here as soon as possible love," He said to me. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Niklaus, don't you have other matters to attend to, brother? We had our meeting and I have all the information so please be on your way. Tell mother I shall be there for dinner, will you." Finn's deep voice spoke. Klaus looked at him before walking off, making sure to brush by his brother's shoulder as he went. Finn kept his eye trained on me and I watched as Klaus walked down the hall to the front door.

"Shall we continue our tour of the house?" He asked me. I nodded and Finn headed up the stairs by the door and exited through a door. I followed softly after to find we're in a hallway again. Finn walked down the hall and came to a short stop infront of a set of double doors. Judging by the size of the room, I could tell that this is the master bedroom.

"This is my bedroom, it was set up the way I had my bedroom back when I was human. Well it's setup like that room to some extent."

As soon as you walk into the bedroom it looked like a small study area. There was two single, brown leather couches and an oval shaped coffee table in the middle of the room. To the far wall was a desk with files over it, a matching wooden chair and a desk lamp and laptop. There was a leather briefcase and laptop carrier. There was plush cream carpet on the floor and the walls were an eggshell color. On the right hand side of the room, there were two doors, I guess one led to the bathroom and the other to a closet, and I was right. On the left hand side sat a large archway. In that part of the room, sat the king sized bed in the middle of the room, pushed up against the wall. The bed frame was a very dark wood color, probably the darkest piece of wood in this house, and it had an attaching headboard. There had to be about a dozen pillows on the bed and he had that kind of mattress that was so comfy and fluffy, you'd never want to get up.

There was two matching nightstands that had the same design as the desk in the other part of the room. There was one placed on each side of the bed and it gave the room a complete look. There was a brown treasure chest pushed up against the end of the bed frame. I ran my hands alongside the jewels encrusted on it. It had Diamonds, Gold, Sapphire, Topaz and Rubies with in it. There was a heavy, gold, old school padlock that needed a key to open it. I then ran my fingertips over the engraved designs and looked at him in shock of what he said to me.

"That is mine. I've had it for over 900 years. Apparently, Niklaus and Elijah preserved it for me, which I am very thankful for. This chest, beside that sword, is my most prized possessions. I carried this chest and that sword with me everywhere I went before I was neutralized in the late 1000's," He told me as he pointed to the sword mounted on the wall above his bed. I stood back up and gave the sword a better look. For something so old and valuable, it looked brand new if you ask me.

"During the time I was awake, I was viscous. Out of control. Nothing stopped me and nothing stood in my way. I fought everything and everyone. Even my younger brothers, though, I fought Kol more than I did my other brothers and we still fight to this very day. Vampires think Niklaus is the one they should fear but in all actuality, I am. I remember, a young vampire hit on my sister. She was still pure at the time and I got mad that he was so disrespectful that I snag the man by his neck and crushed it with no remorse or sadness. I got scolded by Elijah of course but I just brushed it off my shoulder."

"Is that why Niklaus had you neutralized for almost 900 years?"

"No. He daggered me because of Sage. When I met Sage, I found a reason to be caring and kind and treat others like they were somebody. But all of that came with a price. I became more viscous towards my brothers. Elijah and Kol saw no issue with it, as long as I didn't fly off the handle for no reason. But Niklaus saw it as a threat. He feared rebellion against him would cause his siblings to leave him once again. I remember that day like it was just yesterday. Would you like to know the story?"

I nodded quickly, curiosity registered itself in my brain and we headed back to the main part of his bedroom. We took a seat on the small couches and he began telling his story. I listened to it and soaked up every word of it. Even though the Original Siblings show no threat to my town anymore doesn't mean my curiosity about their family history died.

"The night I got neutralized started off with a ball a few months prior to it. There was music, drinks and everyone was having a quite a fun time..."

* * *

_**IRELAND-1009 A.D. FINN'S POV**_

_I flattend out my shirt with hands to get out the little wrinkles it may have accumulated before I slipped on my brown leather boots. I put my over coat on and fixed the belt to it. I ran my hand through my hair and made my way out the door and down the corridor. There were a few ladies scattered here and there, waving hello at me and trying to appeal to me. I gave them a charming smile back and made my way down to the ball my family holds every time we move someplace new. _

_I opened the large doorway and was met with dancing, large smile and beautiful women. There were men in the corner arm wrestling to see who was stronger. One of then men waved me over and I shook my head at him. He frowned briefly before nodding and paying attention on the matches again. I pushed my way through the crowd and stopped when I reached the middle of the dance floor. I smirked at the two girls dancing in the middle with the crowded circle surrounding them. One of them was my sister, Rebekah. The other I didn't know. She had long red-orange hair and milky skin. She had on a gold dress and a white corset to go with it. Due to the dance they were doing, I could see that she had on a pair of white leather booties with white lace lining the edges on her shoes. She looked at me and smiled. I saw her green eyes and smirked back at her. She lifted a white laced glove hand to her hair and pushed back her bang that fell loose from her curly up-do. I smiled and waved softly at my sister and she smiled back at me, her laughter was drowned out by the music, but due to my sensitive hearing, I heard her laugh perfectly. _

_I looked up and spotted my brothers on the balcony and made my way up to them, picking up a mug of whiskey on my way there. I opened the door that led to the ballroom balcony and nodded my head in greeting with my brothers. I leaned on the banister and looked down, watching my sister and the girl dance together. Other people started joining in on the dancing as well and soon, the air was filled with laughter as guys began joining in a little while after too._

* * *

"That was the first night I ever saw Sage. Her name matched her perfectly as did her eyes. I saw her again later that night and she introduced herself to me. We talked for a few hours and I walked her home. After I left her house, I heard yelling and raced back to her to make sure she was okay."

"Well was she?"

"Mm... In a way. I mean she got hit but I got there before he was able to finish. He had is pants down and was making his way towards her when I got in her home. I had to yell at her to invite me in. Thankfully she understood me through her being terrified. She slept in the guest bedroom across the corridor from mine."

"Did you ever see her after that?"

Finn nodded, "Yes. We met up every night after that. And even saw each other in the day time. After about sometime, I began to court her. It's what you would say was 'dating' in this time period. Eventually, we got engaged to be wedded. But it all went down hill. Niklaus felt I was getting to attached to her. He told me to change her or leave her behind. I couldn't find it in me to do either, so I told him no. He got mad and we got into a fight. My brother went on a rampage for 5 days. He slaughtered women and kids and sometimes even killed off entire villages. We got into a fight about it again when I brought her home to the castle a week later and he almost attacked her when he saw she was still human. I unsheathed my told Niklaus that if he hurt my soon-to-be wife, I will have his head. He pulled out his sword and we sparred right there in the dinning room. My other brothers broke it up and as Sage and I were leaving the dinning room, he came up behind her, gave her vampire blood and snapped her neck. He told me to let her feed from humans or let her die."

"And... She completed the transformation?"

"Yes. She woke up in about 7 hours. She drained our entire cleaning staff that night. I woke up the next morning and went on the hunt for a witch. Thankfully, there was one around at the time. I had a daylight necklace made for her. One night Niklaus and Sage got into a fight. I stuck up for her and he snapped her neck and put me in a coffin."

"Wow. You have quite an interesting story. This girl named Sage, were you able to see her when you get de-neutralized?"

He kept his stoic expression but his eyes gave it away. He was hurt. She hurt him. Is that why I'm here? Is that why he almost ran over me and my precious Lexus?

"I saw her, once. Caught her cheating on me with another vampire. I crushed his neck because I was so mad but didn't want to hit her. That's no longer in my nature."

I nodded and looked at the sky. It was beginning to turn dark. I picked my phone up and saw I had missed calls from Caroline and my dad. I called Caroline first though.

"Hey,"

"Hi. Bonn, where are you?"

"I'm on my way home soon. Why?"

"They towed your car to my address, so it's here in the driveway."

"Okay, thanks. I'm on my way now."

"Okay, I'll see you later,"

I hung up the phone and turned to Finn. He nodded at me and began to walk towards the door. I followed after him and we were soon on the highway back to Mystic Falls. I dialed my dad's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Bonnie?"

"Hey dad."

"Hey... Where have you been?"

"I was out with a friend dad. No big deal. I'm on my home now."

"Okay, good. I won't be able to make it in until late tonight. Don't wait up for me okay?"

"But dad, tonight was suppost to be movie night. You promised you wouldn't let you work stop this event."

He sighed on the other end of the line, "I know what I promised Bon. But can we reschedule?"

"Yea... Sure dad. I guess so." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Mhm. Also, dad is it okay if I go on a trip with my friend. All of the expenses will be paid for" I told him.

"Yea... Sure that fine Bon," He said in a blank voice. I knew by that tone that he was preoccupied. I heard shuffling of papers in the background before the line went dead. I put my phone in my lap and turned to face the window. We didn't talk except for me giving him directions to my home. I decided to stop by Caroline's tomorrow morning and retrieve my car and the rest of my belongings. Finn and I exchanged numbers when he pulled up infront of my drive way. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door.

"I'll call you tomorrow on the detail about the trip. How much to pack and how long we'll be staying there."

I nodded my consent and slipped out the seat. I pushed the door closed and walked up the path way, closing the front door behind me as I heard tires against gravel as he pulled off down the street.

* * *

**Sooo... This was a much over due chapter. I made this one FONNIE only because the first chapter had mainly KOLENA. I'll try to get chapters 3 & 4 up by next monday but it'll be hard becuase I had the chapters saved on my laptop but my sister broke my laptop before I was able to upload them so now I have to re-write the chapters. Soo updates will take longer than I want them too. Anyways, UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW COMRADES!~**


End file.
